Some model aircrafts usually use rubber bands as a power source. In a stick fuselage of a model aircraft, the configuration of the connection provided for a propeller shaft to be connected therein may be constant, and a connection hole may not be adjusted. Herein a down thrust formed by the horizontal line of the stick fuselage and an axis of the propeller shaft may not have any fine adjustment after assembling. But the degree of the down thrust also relates to whether or not the lateral deflection force generated by rotation torque of the propeller can be resisted completely when the model aircraft is propelled by power. Therefore, once the model aircraft is made, the axis of the connection hole of the stick fuselage may suffer the small deflections due to irresistible or man-made reasons. Then the model aircraft may lose its stability while in climbing attitude, and the defect rate may also be increased.
Moreover, the connection structure between the conventional stick fuselage and wings directly disposes insertion holes on predetermined sections of the fuselage to position and insert the wings. The drawbacks of the structure includes that the connections between the fuselage and the wings may be loosened, and the wings may not be kept at a level, and the lengths of the wings extended from two sides of the fuselage may be asymmetric to easily lose the balance. Furthermore, the wings may easily suffer aerodynamic drag in flying and the wings may be come off the fuselage. The connection structure between the wings and the fuselage may be merely applied to a monoplane, a biplane or a triplane without any relation to each other. The manufacture cost may also be increased.